The Mystery of the Lost Cake/Transcript
This is the transcript for "The Mystery of the Lost Cake". Script *(Rack and NH are in their house in the kitchen eating.) *'Rack': How are you today, NH? *'NH': Feeling evil. *'Rack': Oh, I like feeling happy. *(The phone is ringing.) *'US': (Voice only): Raclk, NH, get in my office this second! *(The two walk into her office.) *'NH': Um, why did you call us? *'US': The worst thing in history happened! I was about to eat my cake, and then it just disappeared! *'NH': Are you sure you didn't eat it? *'US': I was about to but then it just disappeared! *'NH': And you called us because? *'US': Because I need to get my cake! Find it for me! *'NH': Why can't you get it yourself? *'US': Can't, too pregnant. *'NH': We're not doing this. *'US': Oh, so you don't want pens?! *'Rack': Come on, NH. Pens are itter. We are running low on pens. *'NH': (thinking): Why must humans be so stupid? (talking): Alright, fine. *'US': That's more like it! Bring it back to me as soon as possible! I'll be waiting! *(The two leave to find her cake.) *'US': Now where was I? Oh yeah! (Goes in closet.) No one will find me here. *(Cut to the two venturing in the woods.) *'NH': So remind me again why we're doing this? *'Rack': For pens. *'NH': So you're telling me we are trying to find the mayor's lost cake just for pens? *'Rack': Yep. *'NH': You're so lucky you own me right now. Just wait until I own you and all other humans. *'Rack': What? Sorry, I was looking at the ground. *'NH': Nothing, nothing. It's not important. *'Rack': Oh alright. *'NH': (thinking): What the human doesn't know won't hurt him. *(Moving is heard in the bushes.) *'Rack': Huh! That could be the cake thief! Sick 'em! *'NH': Excuse me, but I'm my own person thank you. Why don't you "sick 'em"? *'Rack': Well, you're the wolf, get him! *'NH': So just because I'm a wolf, I have to automatically get him? *'Rack': Just get him! *'NH': No. *'Rack': Why not?! *'NH': Because I don't want to. *(A squirrel comes out of the bush.) *'NH': Squirrel?! Come back here! I want to eat you! *(NH follows squirrel.) *(Later.) *'NH': Mm, that was good squirrel stew. *'Rack': Okay...........well let's keep going. *(Later.) *'NH': I'm getting hungry. Do you have any food? *'Rack': Nope. *'NH': So you're telling me you didn't bring a food supply? *'Rack': I thought we'd find the thief by now. *'NH': Remind me again why an idiot like you owns a genius like I? *'Rack': I'm not an idiot! You are! *'NH': (sarcastic): Good come back. This further proves human's intelligence is far worse then wolves. *'Rack': Nu uh! *'NH': Only a moron makes a come back like that. *'Rack': I'm not a moron. *'NH': Prove it. *(The two attack each other.) *(A hidden person is moving around in the dark.) *(They stop fighting. They have bruises on each other.) *'NH': Hm? What was that? *'??????': Your worst nightmare. *(The hidden person comes out and is revealed to be a pony.) *'??????': I am FFF! I am the cake thief! *'Rack': Why did you steal the mayor's cake?! *'FFF': Because I was...............hungry! *'Rack': Well give us that cake! *'FFF': Oh, you want this cake? You're gonna have to get it yourself. *'NH': I could eat her, but I don't like ponies. Too girly for me. *'FFF': Too girly?! You're going down! *'NH': Make me. *(FFF charges but NH punches her to the tree.) *'FFF': Ow! Alright! Alright! Here's your cake. I'm not even hungy anymore anyway. *(Rack gets cake.) *'FFF': You may have won this time, but I'll get you again someday! *(FFF goes away.) *'NH': Too easy. Now, can we please go? I'm tired and hungry. *'Rack': Yep. *(NH looks at the cake with a hungry face.) *(They go to her office.) *'US': Raclk, NH Did you get my cake?! *'Rack': Yep, here it is! *(Looks in backpack and finds nothing.) *(NH is heard burping.) *'NH': Mm. That was good. *'Rack': NH! Did you eat the cake?! *'NH': Sorry! I can't help my hunger! *'US': That's okay! I had another cake the whole time! *'Rack': (eye twitching): You-you had another cake the whole time? *'US': Yep. *'NH': So you're telling me we spent hours searching for a cake and also beating each other up and beating a pony when you had another cake all along? *'US:' Yep. It isn't chocolate though. *'Rack': Well...........at least we'll get some pens. *'US': Oh, those things? I just burned them hours ago. *'(Flashback: US is throwing pens in a fire'.) *'US': That's what you get for putting ink on me! *(Flashback ends.) *'US': Isn't that funny guys? *(The two leave angered that all of their work was for nothing.) *'US': Guys? *'THE END.' Category:Transcripts